Crystal City Lessons Pt. 3
October 26, 2011, 8:36 PM Back To 2011 Logs Groove Flare (Track and Training, Iacon) --- Groove hesitates for a few moments outside the door to the classroom his lessons were taking place in, debating with himself. He's already almost six breems late, and it's going to be an uncomfortable conversation anyway, maybe he shouldn't do this at all... Shoving that line of processing to the side, he palms open the door, stepping inside and giving his teacher a deep bow. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to be late." Glancing up again, Flare seemed less tolerant this time, but he said nothing as he nodded "This happens a lot. Did you wish to delaty the lessons to give you better travel time? " he offers again as he sat in his usual chair, guesturing Groove in "Is your brother joining us? I think he enjoyed the lessons." Groove shakes his head silently, taking a seat in one of the other chairs in the room. "No, sir- First Aid won't be joining us this time. He's busy." He answers, shifting a little uncomfortably at the whole situation. He forces himself to be still, though, resting his hands in his lap and looking at Flare attentively. "What's the lesson today, sir?" "We will be studying more on Crystalocution, to refine your technique." his old optics though, missed little "Is something the matter?" "Oh- no, sir." Groove responds, bowing slightly in apology. "Just an altercation earlier. I wasn't involved, and it's nothing to worry about. I'm sorry, sir." "Oh dear. Okay then, so long as it doesnt distrupt you during our lesson. Perhaps we should take five minutes and meditate, clear our minds together." he suggests. Groove nods, shifting to pull his legs up onto the chair and folding them under him a bit awkwardly. He offlines his optics, letting his head tilt forward slightly. He hasn't meditated for a while anyways, maybe it would do him some good after all that happened in the past cycle... The teacher also does so, remaining seated, back rigid and hands focused. He too offlines his optics, venting deeply as he falls into the trance... Five minutes later, he speaks "Stand up Groove. We will do this lesson on our feet." Groove onlines his optics with a nod, heaving himself into a standing position easily. He bounces slightly on his feet, linking his arms together behind his back and settling into the respectful posture that the Autobots have been teaching him. "Of course, sir." A nod and Flare stands as well, guesturing as he moves along side groove "Each strike must be perfect for it to work. Misstrikes will still damage, but to disable your enemy quickly to end the fight, the true strike is best. Always with the hand - your hand is always the one that can change the fate of the world." he advises. Groove nods, trying to force down the slight churning in his tanks as he thinks about it. He's never been fond of combat, and even without an actual target... Though he knows it's not possible, he can almost feel the piece of seeker plating in his subspace, and he barely manages to supress a frown. "Understood, sir." He says quietly. "That's right. Strike true." he notes, snapping his own fist out "Like that. With the proper angle, you could break anything. Walls, floors, glass... well, strength goes into it as well, but the angle is very important." Groove watches the movement carefully before copying it, though his strike is a little more hesitant. The form itself isn't too far off however, and he tries it a few more times, trying to just focus on the motion and not the meaning behind it. "Brisk and fast Groove. Precision and focus. It is a way of channeling the life force as well as combat." advises Flare as he guestures again, then gently moves a hand to tilt Grooves' fist up a tiny bit "Try that' Groove nods jerkily, lashing out again with the corrected posture. It's smoother now, the young mech slowly shutting down his instinctive balking at the thought of violence as he focuses on the more peaceful uses. Even so, there's still that low churning in his tanks, and he can't quite shake all the hesitancy. "Enough for now." notes Flare at that "Keep practicing when you have the time. Soon it will be reflexive and you will not even have time to think. You will simply act." he notes gently "Right, sir." Groove says quietly, dropping out of the stance and giving Flare a small bow. The thought doesn't sit well with him, but he ignores it for now- he has a more pressing worry at the moment, unfortunately. "Sir, I have to tell you something." Bowing back, Flare nods at that, the faintest of sighs exhibited "Of course Groove. Continue." he notes, retaking his seat. Groove remains standing, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. "Sir, I... I can't return to Crystal City. Not after all that has happened. I've joined the Autobots now, and I don't wish to cause the Hierophant any trouble. I'm sorry for wasting your time with all of this." It all comes out in one rushed burst, the cycleformer's vents kicking up slightly as he waits for a response. Flares' optics dim a moment, and he nods, his face settling into a deep frown"I had expected as such when you first bore the Autobrand decal." he admits solemnly "I was hoping you'd change your mind though. Sit in a chair, Groove. Time has not been wasted - you still learned things that, I hope, may come in use to you someday. The problem now lies in your desire to stay here; an oath was made to the temple after all. " He held himself stiffly, holding back his emotions "however, releasing you from your oath is no easy task. I have only heard of two other cases where it is done. An oath of loyalty cannot so easily be broken as that you know Groove. It is a very serious matter if you truly wish to shrug us off so quickly." His wing snapped a little bit, showing withheld agitation. He then adds "It is, by any other name, treason, or at least desertion. Are you sure about this? You can remain of Crystal City and be an Autobot. But to throw that away... it is not going to be pretty." Groove doesn't make any move to sit down, hands curling into fists for a moment as he processes that information. "Sir, I understand, but... I can't be both. If it comes to that, I don't want to have to choose which of you to help. My brothers are here, and I can't leave them. I need them, and they need me." For much different reasons than Flare may think, but that doesn't really matter. "I'm sorry, sir. I... Maybe I can talk to the Hierophant. I'm sure he'll understand." "Perhaps he will. I cannot say." counters Flare, his voice still grave as he watches Groove. His optics had brightened again, a keen sharpness to them "However, I will convey your... wishes, and he can contact you when he has decided what to do." he promises though, guesturing "IF that is all then, I will go and send the message for you." Groove nods sharply, not trusting his vocalizer as he drops his gaze to the floor. Rebooting it a few times, he bows to Flare, staying bent over as he speaks. "Thank you for hearing me out sir. May I be dismissed, then?" He asks quietly, vents kicking up another setting as he waits for the answer. "Dismissed." The simple word, his voice flat and controlled. That was all that the teacher spoke as he went still, hands on his knees as he waited for Groove to depart on his own, optics still watching him coldly. Groove straightens, meeting Flare's optics for only a moment before heading for the door. Once there, he pauses, looking over his shoulder as the door slides open quietly. "...I /am/ sorry, if that's worth anything, sir." He murmurs, stepping through the door and letting it slide shut behind him before letting the frown he's been fighting the entire time cross his face. "Primus forgive me." He mutters, one hand rubbing at the side of his helm as he walks away. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP